The goal of this proposal is to continue the development of a multichannel data acquisition and stimulus presentation package for single-unit neurophysiology. New interfaces and development tools will be created to help investigators harness the flexibility of the Phase I software. Continuing development of real-time digital signal processing (DSP) algorithms for multichannel spike processing will be carried out, exploiting the real-time capabilities of TDT's System 3 hardware. Finally, powerful new post-processing routines for multichannel spike sorting and analysis will be incorporated. The fundamental advantage of this system is its flexibility and extensibility. The adaptable platform allows for virtually any signal type to be presented and acquired. Multichannel single unit, local field potentials, EEG, EMG, vocalizations, sensor data, etc. can be acquired and integrated into a single data structure. Acquisition and stimulation are controlled through a single integrated software package, and through a set of synchronized hardware modules. The integration of real-time experimental control and stimulus delivery in the same system as multi-channel data acquisition and analysis allows for dynamic experimental control and stimulus modification based on neural or behavioral responses.